New Beginnings
by the-life-of-a-pengwen
Summary: Five years after he has graduated from McKinley, Kurt has graduated from NYADA and now resides in NYC. Although, his life in the big city isn't what he expected, so he decides to make some life-changing decisions. a bit of angst, rated T just in case
1. Prologue

**This is only the prologue for the moment, but I hope to get Chapter one posted shortly! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell your friends to check it out! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee, and if I did, Klaine would have much more PDA. **

* * *

"_Are…are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Blaine's voice cracked as he choked out the question. Kurt avoided eye-contact with the other boy, unable to look at the pain that was guaranteed to be in his eyes. _

"_Unfortunately, yes," he closed his eyes, trying to be strong and hold back the tears that threatened to burst. "It just doesn't seem realistic to try and keep up with a long-distance relationship." Both boys sat silent, lost in their thoughts unknowing of what to say to the other. _

"_Well," Blaine murmured._

"_Well," Kurt echoed in a whisper._

"_I still love you." The words startled Kurt into looking up into his boyfriend's, no, his **friend's** eyes. Blaine chuckled lightly, "I'll always love you, Kurt. I just… I want you to know that." Kurt nodded and soon found himself in the arms of his companion, tears flowing freely, out of his control to be stopped. He closed his eyes and just inhaled, taking in the scent of Blaine, committing to memory the feeling of his arms wrapped around him. Kurt made a silent vow to always remember this moment, this feeling of warmth and comfort and security, and to look back on it when times got tough. He wanted to remember the way that being with Blaine felt, no matter what happened._

"_Kurt!" the familiar voice of his father jolted the boy back to reality. "Kurt," Burt Hummel's face appeared in the doorway beside them, "we need to leave now if we wanna make that flight. I'll be waiting in the car." He gestured in the direction of the parking lot before quickly exiting the room, leaving the boys alone once more._

"_I have to leave," Kurt stated, obvious regret and apology in his voice. He began stand up as Blaine grabbed his hand,_

"_Wait," his hazel eyes shone due to the tears already shed, "is this…goodbye?" Kurt's breath stuck into his throat before he looked into Blaine's eyes, a serious expression on his face._

"_I told you," his voice shook slightly, "I'm never going to say goodbye to you."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Now, I won't normally be posting this frequently. It's just that the prologue was just so short that I felt that I needed to post Chapter One today. I don't have all of Chapter Two written quite yet, but I promise that I will post it as soon as I can! (That being said, I do have finals really soon...) Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and don't forge to review! It's the only way that I can become a better writer! ^w^**

**Special thanks to WeDidItForTheDead for reviewing! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and if I did, Klaine would have WAY more PDA.**

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes, the screeching sound of his alarm pulling him into the world of consciousness. He yawned and gave a lazy attempt at rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes before crawling out of bed to turn off the alarm. Switching on the lights, he sighed and shuffled through the various items of clothing before settling on an outfit for the day and beginning to get ready for the day.

The dream brought back many old memories, as well as an old face. _Blaine._ The thought of the boy whom Kurt hadn't seen in almost five years brought a lurch of dull pain in his chest. Had it really been that long since he had seen him? Five years since he'd seen the man who he had once believed to be the love of his life? After Kurt graduated high school, he moved to New York and went to NYADA as he had planned. Four years later, the majority of his time having been spent juggling classes and part-time jobs to pay for rent, he had a degree in musical theatre and many opportunities to begin a bright and exciting future in New York City. He turned his job as a barista at a local coffee shop into a full-time job and joined a local theatre troupe to put on various evening performances. His nights filled with performing, as well as his job during the day, eventually took up most of his time, until it became all of his life. Repeating almost the same thing day after day, his life went on with little to no change. Fast-forward five months or so, and there he was, living his little life in the present.

Kurt realized, after his recollection of memories, that he was at work. His entire body had gone on autopilot as he got ready for the day and walked the few blocks from his house to his workplace. With a jolt, reality hit him: Kurt Hummel was unhappy with his life. He had no real goals, and every day was almost exactly the same as the last. There was really no variation to his days, and it scared him.

"Can I get a tall iced mocha?" a dainty, female voice forced Kurt to come back from his daydreams once more.

"Um" he looked to see a petite girl with short black hair waiting patiently for her order, "yeah, one sec." He tossed the ingredients need for her mocha together in a cup and set it in front of her on the counter. "3.25," he told her as she pulled out her wallet. She paid and thanked him quickly, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more. So, that's how he spent the rest of his shift, wondering what he should do with his life, pondering the choices that he'd already made, and filling up coffee cups without a second glance, putting together different orders without a second thought.

Kurt glanced at the clock that hung on the wall beside him: 11:58 a.m. Two minutes until his shift was over. It didn't really matter if he left two minutes early. There were other people working, after all. Taking off his nametag, he waved a quick "goodbye" to the other boy that was working there, and left. His senses were soon enveloped by the honking horns and various chatter of people on the sidewalk along with the stench of exhaust coming from the countless yellow cabs that littered the streets as he began the short walk back to his apartment.

_Let's see_, he thought silently, _what do I have to do today? NYYTAG's (New York Young Adults' Theatre Group) final performance of the season was last night, due to the holiday season._ The chilly December wind nipped at his nose as a small reminder of the hostile winters in New York._ That means I don't have anything else to do today. _He sighed at the news that pushed him even farther into to the reality of the life he lived. _Boring, boring, boring,_ a voice spoke softly in the back of his mind. A quick jingle of his keys, and he entered his apartment, thankful for the heat that resided within. Swiftly shutting the door behind him, Kurt quickly moved to the laptop that sat on his kitchen counter, its shiny white exterior making a sharp contrast to the gleaming, black countertop. With a quick glance around, he couldn't help but admire the example of his exceptional skills in decorating. Chic patterns of black and white with bright red accents covered the cabinets, drawers, various appliances that stood in his kitchen, waiting, begging to be used. So, he did.

The deliciously fresh taste of a vegetable omelet overwhelmed Kurt's senses as he surfed the internet, checking his email to find a disappointingly low number of new messages. _Boring, boring, _the little voice told him once more. After a few hopeless minutes of wandering the world of the internet, he found himself absent-mindedly looking at plane tickets. Surprised at the sudden action, and quickly convincing himself that it was only out of curiosity, he checked the section of the website with tickets from New York to L.A. After all, he'd never go to L.A. anyways. It was only to pass the time, right?

He found, as a bit of a surprise, that there was a current "50% off" sale on tickets to L.A., all of them set for various times throughout the day one week from then. It struck him with even greater surprise when he realized, he was actually considering it. Mercedes currently lived in a two bedroom apartment and was looking for a roommate (her previous roommate had recently moved out), according to her Facebook posts. He could very easily find some kind of pawn shop or thrift store that would buy his extra furniture for a reasonable price. He wasn't really making any progress in his "career", or his performing career, so it wouldn't really make any difference if he quit both of those. Add to that the fact that his "boring" life had saved him a lot of money (it wasn't really like he would get invited to any big, New York parties), and L.A. seemed like a nearly perfect idea.

Thoughts racing through his head, each trying to convince him to stay or go, Kurt purchased a one-way ticket set to leave one week from that day, on January 5th. Closing his eyes and exhaling heavily, his heart raced with a speed that he hadn't felt in years. Not even the "pre-show nerves" or the excitement of performing made his heart beat so fast. There was only one thing that made him feel this way: taking a risk. It couldn't be just any risk either, no, it had to be a risk that no matter what the results he knew it would change his life forever. _A risk like sneaking into Dalton,_ the voice spoke again.

After pulling out his cell phone and leaving a notice with his landlord, Kurt decided that it was about time to let his future roommate know what was happening. He dialed the number, a little impressed that he still had it committed to memory after all this time, and waited until he heard the familiar voice on the other line.

"Hello?" The boy could help but smile at the sound of her voice, as comforting and warm as a hug from a parent to their child.  
"Hi, Mercedes. It's Kurt."

"Kurt!" she squealed over the phone. "I haven't heard from you in forever! What's going on, honey? How's my fellow diva doing in big, New York City?" Kurt began to wander through his house to his bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"That's kind of what I want to talk about," he began. "To put it bluntly, I'm bored. This city isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's not a 'new adventure every day' like I thought it'd be. In fact, it's just the opposite. Every day feels the same, Cedes. Every single day seems exactly the same as the last."

"Well, I'm sorry, boo, but what are you gonna do? You can't really change the city."

"Exactly," Kurt agreed, "and that is why I've come up with a plan…" He told his old friend about the "master plan", making sure to explain everything in complex details. He found himself beaming and gesturing wildly with every other word as his speech drew to a close. "So," he said, taking a deep breath and speaking in a much calmer voice, "what do you think?" The silence seemed to drag on for eternity before he heard her response.

"That… That sounds like an amazing idea, Kurt! It'll be so much fun living with you! I'll have to give you a big tour of the city, and show you all of my favorite places! Then, we go shopping and you can redecorate your room, since I know how much you love interior design…" The girl began her excited tangent and Kurt exhaled and relaxed, suddenly noticing how tense he had been before. It hit him at that moment, how real the situation was. There was no turning back now. All the wheels were turning.

He closed his eyes and laid down on his bed, letting the news sink in. The familiar voice of his old friend floated into his ears and the melodic rise and fall of her words was like a lullaby to his tired brain. He slowly tuned out the specific words she was saying, and sleep gradually came to offer rest to his seemingly restless mind. Kurt greeted the cloud of sleep with gratitude, knowing, even through the foggy haze of exhaustion, that the next week would be busier and more exciting than any he'd had in what seemed like an eternity.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything to do with anything. :P**

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Kurt found his apartment bathed in darkness, only the delicate, silver light of the moon trickled in through his window. He fumbled about for the switch of his bedside lamp and clicked the button. His room lit up, now a dim gold layer of light filling it up. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him it was about 9:30pm. _Wow, _he thought,_ I was really tired. This day has really taken a lot out of me, and it's barely the beginning of my adventure._

The boy rubbed his eyes while getting off of his crumpled blanket. He winced, noticing the wrinkles that falling asleep had put into his clothing. After a lazy attempt to make his bed (and a mental note to iron his clothes), Kurt traveled to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee in hopes of it assisting him in surviving the night. As he waited patiently for the coffee to brew, Kurt opened his laptop once more, checking his email for new messages as well as sending his work a letter of resignation. He also told them to mail his last check to Mercedes' address, thankful that she'd texted it to him after he'd fallen asleep. With a bit of sadness, he sent a group-email to the members of NYYATG, telling them nothing more than that he was unable to continue being a part of the group, but he was thankful to be a part of it when he'd had the chance. Clicking the "send" button, Kurt sighed with a sad smile. He had made a few friends in that group, but he was never really _close_ to them.

The scent of coffee quickly filled the room, a sign that the machine was done. Kurt poured himself a quick cup, adding a bit of stevia "sugar" and a splash of skim milk before resuming his activities on the computer. One sip of the hot beverage would let anybody know that Kurt was experienced in the art of making coffee. The way the strong, dark flavor of the coffee was accented by the subtle sweetness of the milk and sweetener spoke the words of a true barista, despite the healthier additives that were used. Shortly after he finished sending his various emails, Kurt took the time to search the internet for a nearby pawn shop or thrift store. He found one with ease, and quickly emailed the owner about having them come to his house to take a look at his furniture the next day.

_Or would that be today?_ he wondered with a glance at the clock: 11:16 pm. _Late, but not too late._ Once Kurt had spent a moment washing dishes and cleaning up the small mess that was now in his kitchen, he took a shower and changed into pajamas before beginning his nightly moisturizing routine. An exhausted Kurt thankfully fell into his bed once more, tugging the comforter over himself and turning off the lamp that sat on the table beside him. He felt a little lazy for climbing back into bed so quickly, but the welcoming embrace of sleep soon made him forget.

A high-pitched chime forced Kurt to relinquish the comfort of his sleep. He stretched his arm out towards the noise, blindly hitting objects until he found his phone. He glanced at the number and was annoyed when he discovered that it was only a "1-800" number. The phone then proceeded to be tossed angrily onto the pillow next to him. Frustrated at the unwanted phone call, yet unable to see the logic in attempting to sleep once more, Kurt threw the covers off of himself and got up.

He quickly grabbed his laptop from the kitchen and set his Itunes on shuffle. The songs began to play as he got ready for the busy day that laid ahead of him. Kurt got dressed and brushed his teeth, every now and again stopping to perform a little dance or singing along to a few of the lyrics. He threw an herb and cheese bagel into the toaster and set a fresh pot of coffee to brew while he finished styling his hair. After a short time, he returned to the kitchen to eat his quick breakfast in peace. Although, just as he had finished, he heard a knock at his front door.

Opening the door, he discovered that a rather heavy-set, middle-aged-looking fellow was there to greet him. _Pawn shop,_ Kurt thought silently.

"So, I assume you're here to take a look at some of my old furniture?" Kurt attempted what he thought was a welcoming smile.

"Sure am!" the man grinned back, sticking out a hand. "The name's George"

"I'm Kurt," he shook George's hand before gesturing towards the inside of the apartment. "Shall we get started?"

The two men spent most of the day arguing, agreeing, and compromising on the prices of various furniture pieces. One by one, the couch, coffee table, entertainment center, nightstand, dresser, bed frame, mattress, chairs, and various appliances that Kurt was sure Mercedes already owned. George wrote a check for Kurt after he'd brought everything out to his truck, and said a quick goodbye, leaving Kurt alone in his apartment once more.

A heavy sigh left his lungs as he looked around the now empty living room. The carpet seemed to stretch for miles, and the bare walls appeared to tower over him. A trip to the kitchen gave him nearly the same result. A couple dishes, pieces of silverware, his trusty coffee-maker, and a few pots and pans were the only things left to greet him. His bedroom was in the same state, and Kurt silently thanked his father for giving him an air mattress so many years ago, seeing that, without it, he'd be sleeping on the floor for a few nights.

After wandering aimlessly through his newly emptied apartment, Kurt found himself standing in his kitchen once more. The sudden realization that he hadn't eaten since that morning, along with the fact that he couldn't very well take a bunch of perishable food items with him to L.A., inspired him to make an extravagant meal, complete with a decadent dessert. Although, it would be rather difficult without any of his fancy tools, but that was just a minor setback. Besides, he enjoyed a good challenge every now and then. He settled on having eggplant parmesan with salad on the like side and crepes with a dark chocolate raspberry filling for dessert. He allowed himself to relax and become completely entranced in the dishes that he was preparing. Complete concentration on every intricate detail and paying attention to all the tiny steps of the recipes soon had him totally oblivious to the world around him.

By the time that he was finished cooking, eating, and cleaning up the mess that he'd made, Kurt was exhausted and the sun had long since set outside. Taking a quick shower and pulling his pajamas on, Kurt felt ready to fall asleep at any moment. This is when Kurt realized that he still had yet to set up his makeshift bed. With a sigh of annoyance, he unrolled the huge plastic demon that had been sitting in the back of his closet and hooked it up to the small inflating device that came with it. Grabbing a sheet blanket, and pillow, he waited impatiently, almost tempted to doze off while leaning against a wall, but the air mattress was ready soon enough. He arranged the various sleeping necessities on it and soon laid himself down to sleep. A deep sigh escaped his lungs before he drifted off once more, irritated with the inconvenience, yet thankful that it wasn't the floor.

* * *

**So, can I just say how sorry I am that this has taken so long? ^^' Seriously, and I know this is dreadfully overused, but I've been so busy. It's the end of the school year, and I'm taking all honors classes, so I have just been studying my arse off and doing a million different projects and junk, so I'm really sorry! I really have wanted to update though, if it makes you feel any better. I've just been so busy... Also, because these things needed to happen in this chapter, it's a bit of a filler chapter. So, yeah. I kind of hate it... a lot.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review! I love all of y'all! x]**

**P.S. Special thanks to Elfxci and WeDidItForTheDead for the reviews as well as them and blacksista4eva for the faves! I appreciate it more than you could possibly imagine! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**GUYS. LOOK. I'M BACK. I'M FINALLY BACK. AND I HAVE TWO NEW CHAPTERS. :DDDDD I'm SOOOO incredibly sorry for being away for so long, but internet issues and junk and my computer was being stupid and and and... Yeah. I have a TON of angst about everything... But the good news is that I'm back and ready to be updating fairly frequently again! :D In the meantime, please review and tell me what you like and don't like, and don't be shy! I love when people talk to me! (I'd also love it if you checked out any of my little drabbles, or if you looked at Warblettes. I would love you so much.) Anywho, please enjoy the latest two chapters of New Beginnings! ^w^**

* * *

A few days passed, and not much of significance happened. Kurt proceeded with the packing of his various possessions, and the apartment that he once called his home slowly became nothing more than a large, empty space. At last, after many days of impatient waiting, packing and repacking all of his things, and countess attempts of ridding himself of constant boredom, the day came. Kurt awoke that morning and smiled, sighing, not with impatience, frustration, or boredom, but more so with relief, happiness, and excitement. He knew that that day would be possibly the biggest and most important of his journey. Kurt got out of bed, or, more accurately, off of his air mattress, and folded up the blankets and sheets for a final time. He stowed away the items in one of his numerous suitcases, and got ready for the day that lay ahead of him. After using his various toiletries, he packed them away as well, leaving them waiting to be used at a different place, at a different time.

Soon enough, Kurt found himself at his front door. He had left his key on the kitchen counter, and had the handles of his suitcases gripped firmly in his hands. It was time to leave. So, he did. The door clicked shut behind him, and the soft noise of the suitcases rolling on carpet filled the air before it was overpowered by the commotion of the busy streets outside. Kurt quickly got the attention of a cabby and tossed his luggage into the car before climbing in alongside them.

"Where to?" the asked as Kurt buckled his seatbelt.

"Manhattan Airport," he felt his heartbeat quicken. _Taking risks_, the voice in his head commented quietly. The car lurched forward and began with a slow pace as they weaved in and out of traffic. Kurt gazed out his window at the city that lay before him, taking in the sights of New York for perhaps the last time. The crowded streets and looming skyscrapers had become his home, and it tore at his heart a bit when he thought of leaving it all behind, but he knew that it was all for the best. He didn't want to think of it as an end to his old life, no, that sounded like everything was going wrong. No, this was a good thing, a fresh start, a new beginning. The young man gazed out the window, smiling a bit at the obvious tourists that stared upwards at the skyscrapers that seemed to touch the sky. They all looked so lost, so amazed at the "wonder of the big city". Kurt resisted the urge to laugh when he realized that he must have looked the same way when he first came into the city. In reality, New York was nothing like what he had been expecting. It wasn't really the place of his fantasies, where you meet famous celebrities, make it to Broadway, and all of your dreams come true. He hadn't really met anybody who'd completely changed his entire life, his view of the world and the people that live in it. _Not like Blaine did,_ words softly whispered in the back of his mind.

Before Kurt could correct himself, he found that the driver had stopped in front of the airport and was impatiently waiting for him to get out of the cab. He quickly paid the man and dragged his suitcases out of the car before entering the building. Kurt walked up to one of the lines to get his ticket, swerving awkwardly as he attempted to avoid crashing into the people around him. Fortunately, the line moved fairly quickly, and he soon received his ticket. Softly reading the gate and flight number aloud, Kurt looked at the signs that hung above him for some kind of clue as to where he should go. The rush of people sprinting around him made it difficult, but he soon found his way. Kurt was greeted at the flight by a chipper young woman. She scanned his ticket using the large machine that sat before her, and handed it back to him with an over-enthusiastic smile.

"Have a wonderful flight!" she chirped.

"Um, yeah, thanks," Kurt nodded and gave her his best attempt at a happy smile. She looked a little confused as he walked away. _Good job, _sarcasm spoke in his head.

He waited as the line of people entering the plane slowly moved forward, and eventually joined them on the plane. Taking his seat, Kurt took a moment to look out the window at the city that lay before him. The gray skies, buildings, and ground seemed to match his feelings perfectly. Not sad, just…. neutral, blank, unknowing what would happen next. He sighed quietly, taking out his phone and checking it for any new messages before turning it off and placing it back inside his pants pocket. He absent-mindedly watched the various people scurry about outside, running from plane to plane, all about to start some adventure of their own, eventually.

"We are now leaving Manhattan Airport and beginning our flight to Los Angeles," a voice came on over the intercom in his plane. "The flight should take about six hours, so feel free to just relax and enjoy the flight."

After the quick announcement, Kurt looked out the window once more, entranced in the way that the buildings and other planes seemed to move away, falling as their plane rose higher and higher. They slowly gained altitude, and Kurt looked down at New York City one last time.

_Goodbye, New York,_ Kurt thought as he pulled out his Ipod, sticking the ear buds into his ears as he closed his eyes, _and hello Los Angeles._


	5. Chapter 4

A man speaking over the intercom softly awoke Kurt from his slumber. He tried to blink the remaining sleep out of his eyes as the passengers around him got out of their seats. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he too unfastened his seatbelt and retrieved his suitcase. Kurt hauled the suitcase behind him as he trailed the other passengers to the outside world. A blast of heat and sunshine bombarded him, a huge contrast to the extreme chill of the New York winters he was used to. Kurt swiftly removed his jacket and moved onward. He exited the airport very quickly, only stopping momentarily to glance at the signs around him so he didn't become lost in madness around him.

The former New Yorker grimaced as blinding sunlight greeted him, causing him to squint as he put on a pair of rarely used sunglasses. He quickly scanned the many people that were awaiting the arrival of their loved ones and relaxed as he picked out Mercedes's beaming face in the crowd. She waved at him and appeared to be yelling his name. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he greeted his old friend.

"Hello, Mercedes!" he spoke as she enveloped him in a large hug.

"Kurt!" she squealed. "It's been _way _too long, but now that you're here," she grabbed one of his suitcases, rolling it alongside the two of them as they walked to her car, "we can finally catch up! I have to give you a tour of the city!" Joy radiated from every word that she spoke. Kurt could tell how great life had been going for her in L.A. Not only from the way she spoke, but from her attire and car. She wore a deep violet, halter-top dress and a pair of shimmery, silver heels, matched with a pair of elegant pearl earrings. The car she drove was a shining, sky blue Mustang, probably one of the newer models, Kurt guessed. When he first heard of her choice to move to L.A., Kurt was skeptical. Most of their other friends were wary of her choice as well, but it seemed that Mercedes had proved them wrong. _She really is determined,_ Kurt thought as his friend talked on during their drive, pointing out different landmarks as she did so. _Then again, she always has been. Even in high school._ The fights for solos, for the part in the school musical, for everyone to remain friends in even the darkest of times, Mercedes had always been trying her hardest, and now it was finally paying off. Kurt smiled as his friend finally came to a stop, pointing out the large house that sat in front of them and squealing in delight.

"Here it is! My house! And now, it's your house too!" she beamed as they got out of the car. Kurt pulled one of his suitcases out of the trunk as his new roommate grabbed the other. An eyebrow arched when he noticed the large green lawn that sat in front of the house. Various bushes and flowering plants edged the yard, filling it with an abundance of colors, the vegetation filling the air with a sweet aroma.

"You certainly have a lot of… plants," Kurt was unable to keep the tone of surprise out of his voice.

Mercedes looked at him oddly, narrowing her eyes. "Are you serious? Boy, you've been in the concrete jungle for _way_ too long," his old friend teased, a smile creeping into her voice. Kurt sighed, shaking his head as they walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, I guess I got used to it all without noticing it," he realized as she opened the door.

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't worry too much about you getting used to L.A., then. Now, come on, I have to give you the grand tour!" Mercedes ushered the boy inside.

Kurt looked around, immediately stunned by the detail that had gone into the house and décor. The front entrance led into a spacious living room that was surrounded by cool blue painted walls, and had a bright white carpet underfoot. Large windows gave them a view of the front yard while also letting in light. A large black couch was seated in the middle of the living area, and a glass coffee table was parked in front of it. Before both of these, a large flat screen television sat upon the wall, and towards the back of the room, a couple of light green loveseats sat beside a bookcase. Around many of the walls, various pictures of friends and family were scattered, new and old. Kurt even recognized a picture of the old group from New Directions on the day of graduation; many of them dressed in their red robes. After showing him around the room, Mercedes led Kurt to the kitchen.

Bright red paint covered the walls, and startling white cupboards and deep black countertops made a pleasant contrast. The black tiles on the floor were traced with intricate white patterns, too small to see without bending down to look at them. Sparklingly clean pots and pans hung over the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, whilst various cooking appliances sat atop the counter space. Above the sink was a small window that had dainty white curtains letting in a bit of sunlight. A few bottles of wine laid on the wine rack that peeked out from next to the stainless steel refrigerator, and Kurt grinned, eager to soon share with his friend the wines that he hadn't had the time to enjoy before, or the companions to enjoy them with.

Soon after their journey through the kitchen, the two took a quick minute to exit through the large glass doors that brought them outside. The patio had a simple set of chairs and a table, but as Kurt's gaze moved over to the garden, his eyes grew wide. A spectacle of flowers erupted from every corner of the land, filling the world around them with bright bursts of life and color. Their sweet scent hung in the air before a light breeze pushed it along. In the middle of the flowers, a small pond flowed, the combination of the trickling water and the light aroma of the flowers brought an overwhelming sense of calm. Kurt closed his eyes.

"Mmm," he sighed, relaxing under the warm sun. He heard his friend giggle beside him. Kurt opened his eyes, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I think you'll be spending quite a bit of time out here," she laughed. "Now, come on, I want to show you your room!"

Kurt was dragged back into the house, and up a spiral staircase that was back near the front door. Mercedes quickly pointed out the bathroom before shoving her friend into a room beside it. Kurt's jaw dropped before he brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

The walls were a deep burgundy color, and the carpet a rich, dark brown, hardwood floor. Blood red curtains hung, blocking the view that was sure to lie beyond two windows that faced the outside world. A giant bed with a plush, dark purple comforter sat with its head against the wall. At its side was a small, black night table with a digital alarm clock. On the other side there was a full body mirror, along with a large lamp. Across from the bed, there was a spacious looking closet, empty and ready to be filled with the countless pieces of clothing that Kurt owned. Lastly, and most likely Kurt's favorite part, a skylight hung above the bed, just waiting to be gazed through.

"My god…" Kurt whispered. "Mercedes, I…. It's _beautiful_."

"I thought you'd like it," the girl beamed at her awestruck friend. "And now that I've shown you the house, I think it's about time for some coffee. Even though it's almost noon…" Mercedes glanced at the alarm clock. Kurt nodded, suddenly realizing the state of exhaustion he was in. Yes, coffee would be a blessing at this time.

"Now, I want you to get a taste of a bit of the culture around L.A. before you start getting all distracted by other things, so I am going to treat you to a drink at my favorite coffee shop," Mercedes explained as the twosome left Kurt's things in his room and returned to the car once more. The drive was filled with the sound of Mercedes belting out to her favorite songs on the radio as Kurt feasted his eyes on the new sights around him. Palm trees were scattered about the city, and cloudless blue skies loomed overhead. Traffic was terrible, but it was just as awful in New York, if not worse, so that wasn't too much of a change.

By the time they arrived to the coffee shop, Kurt had seen more than his share of Los Angeles during the short car ride. The blazing sun beat down on the two friends, so they quickly entered the small building before them, eager to get back into the cool air-conditioning. A short line in front of them led up to a small counter, behind which was a couple of people taking orders and making drinks. A couple of odd-looking couches sat scattered about the place, and even more clusters of random assortments of tables and chairs were place haphazardly throughout the place. Many people sat around them, chatting quietly, sipping their drinks, the occasional person sitting alone, typing on a laptop. An indie-sounding song played softly over a few speakers in the ceiling.

"You go get in line, I'm going to use the restroom," Mercedes gestured towards a door across the room before handing Kurt a few dollars and taking off.

Kurt stood in line, silently watching the people around him, wondering what their stories must be. He pondered if any of them had tales like his. Soon, he reached the front of the line. A short boy wearing a black v-neck and a necklace with a seashell stood in front of him. The boy wore cargo shorts and beige sandals, and a black and blue striped beanie was snug around his head, dark curls of hair peeking out around the edges. The boy looked at him with sparkling hazel eyes, smiling before he paled and his expression went blank.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"…Blaine?"


	6. Chapter 5

**...Hey there... So. It's been kind of a while since I've posted anything... and I'm really sorry about that, but my life has been kind of hectic lately, and school has been taking up a lot of time, and I've had after school things, and I also need time to sleep and such... So. :|**

**Also, thanks to all of you that review, because I love ALL OF YOU, and also I probably won't be updating that frequently, but every view that I get makes me so unbelievably happy. Seriously. I freak out and jump around every time I see how many views this story has. It's not much, but it makes my heart swell with joy and happiness. **

**ANYWHO, I love each and every one of you, and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! It's a little longer than the other chapters, and I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you all like it! Thanks for everything! :]**

* * *

"...Kurt. Um...hi," Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before resuming his casual stance. "So, what can I get you?"

"Just... just a 16 ounce vanilla latte, please," Kurt's voice came out, barely a whisper. "Thanks." He handed over a five dollar bill.

"Yeah, no problem," Blaine gave him the change. Kurt walked over to an empty table and sat down. Mercedes soon joined him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she smiled before noticing Kurt's expression. "Geez, boy, you look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"I might as well have," the man spoke with a dry laugh, turning to face his friend. She stared at him, a look of confusion upon her face. Kurt sighed. "Did you really not know that Blaine was going to be here?" he deadpanned.

"Oh...That..." Mercedes fiddled with her purse. "I guess I didn't really... think about it..." A girl with dreadlocks called out their order and placed two cups on the counter. Kurt's companion took this as permission to leave the conversation. She grabbed the drinks an went outside to the car. Kurt rolled his eyes, following her outside.

The ride back to the house was slow and uneventful, the nearly silent air filled with tension. Kurt gaze out the window, refusing to acknowledge his friend. Mercedes spent the drive trying to concentrate on the road, but occasionally found herself sneaking glances at Kurt. She couldn't help it. He made her worried.

They pulled into the driveway, the car halting to a stop. Kurt exited quickly, walking into the house and sitting down on one of the armchairs. He crossed one leg over the other, hearing his friend enter the house after him, yet still denying her a word. Taking a sip of his drink, Kurt stared out the window, the icy beverage making his fingers grow numb.

"Kurt," Mercedes sat down next to him, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think about it. I didn't realise how it would be between you two-"

"Really?" Kurt snapped, turning to face her. "You didn't think it'd be weird for two exes to run into each other after not talking for four years? Because, according to you, that must be a perfectly normal thing."

Mercedes cringed at his harsh tone. "Yeah... I guess I just didn't think about it... I really am sorry, Kurt..."

Kurt sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It's fine. I guess I just overreacted a bit," he admitted with a shrug.

"And I really should have thought more about how seeing him would affect you," the woman smiled. She stood up with a smile. "Now that we're done being all sappy, let's get you unpacked!" She headed towards the stairs, almost seeming to have an actual spring in her step as she walked up them. Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning at his friend's enthusiasm towards what would normally be an incredibly boring task. He followed her up the stairs, ready to get done with the tedious work as soon as possible.

Kurt spent the next few days locked away in his room, tapping away on his laptop and looking for any job opportunities in the surrounding area. Mercedes brought him a cup of tea every now and again, making sure that he was still alive despite the very few times that he actually left his room. Kurt eventually got a reply to one of his numerous online job applications and scheduled an interview at Freely's Pub for the next day.

He arrived at the car the next evening, and was pleasantly surprised to find a few scattered patron, but not any huge crowds of drunken people. A girl with a blonde pixie-cut and sleeve tattoos stood behind the counter. She wore a solid black apron over her tank top and jeans combo, and wiped the surface in front of her with a rag. Kurt approached her, cautiously raising a hand in question.

"Hi, I'm here for the interview?..." he asked, silently cursing himself for getting nervous over such a small thing. She looked up from her work and took in his appearance, raising an eyebrow.

"You sure?" she asked, grinning. "You don't really seem dressed for the job."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just kind of... into... fashion.." he tried to explain. Kurt quickly gave up on attempting to talk his way out of the situation. "My name's Kurt," he extended a hand over the counter.

"Alice," the woman introduced herself while she shook his hand, "and you don't really need much of an interview. Your resume looked good, and all I need to know is if you can serve drinks. Besides that, there aren't really many requirements for the job."

"Well, I already know how to serve drinks," Kurt began excitedly, "and I don't have much experience, but I think tha-"

"Dude, you're way too eager to get a job pouring drinks at the local bar," Alice laughed, smirking once more. Kurt felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I-" the man was cut off by a black apron being tossed his way. He caught the flying object and looked towards the girl who'd thrown it. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Don't just stand there! Put it on! It's time for your training to begin."

Kurt wiped off the counter and looked up to see his boss standing in front of him with a smug grin on her face.

"What's that look for?" he asked with caution.

"Oh, nothing," the girl smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "I just can't wait to watch you panic when this place gets busy." Kurt opened his mouth to object, but was quickly cut off. "Speaking of, would you be interested in working tonight? I know it's sort of last minute, but it's Thursday, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Her nonchalance surprised him, but Kurt didn't want to take chances with his new boss. Besides, he couldn't argue that the cash would be much appreciated.

"Y-yeah! Sure! That sounds great!" he chirped with enthusiasm. _Tone it down a bit, you sound like you're on a sugar high_, the back of his mind criticised. "When?"

"Um..." Alice glanced at the clock. "Actually... Now. Don't worry, I'll be back in about an hour." She patted his shoulder before walking out the door. "Have fun!" she called back at him in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah..." Kurt whispered. He looked around the nearly empty bar. A sigh escaped his lips and he rested his elbow on the counter, placing his chin in his hand.

_So_, the boy thought,_ this is my job. Not the best one, but it could be a lot worse. It'll do for now, though._

The sound of the front door opening shook him from his thoughts. A familiar face entered the pub and Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Shit," he whispered.

"Hey, Alice," Blaine shouted as he shut the door, facing away from the startled bartender. "Can I just get my us-" he stopped. Hazel eyes met grey as the startled bartender stared back. "Oh. Hey," he started slowly towards the bar, eventually stopping to take a seat on a bar stool.

"Hey," Kurt stood up, awkward tension filling the air around them. "So, um, what can I get you?"

"Actually," Blaine stood up once more, "I think I'm just gonna go."

"Wait," Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. He took a deep breath, hoping that whatever he was going to say would make sense. "We can't really just avoid each other forever. We need to at least... talk, or something."

The two stood in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to speak. Kurt felt his heart thud in his chest, echoing in his eardrums. Blaine just stared back, his face a blank state.

"Please say something," the words flew out of Kurt's mouth. _You need to learn how to control yourself, _he silently reminded himself.

"I don't... I'm not really quite sure what to say," Blaine admitted with a dry laugh. "We broke up four years ago, right?"

Kurt nodded, swallowing the countless thing he wanted to say.

"And we broke up because of the distance, right? Well, maybe this means something, you coming into my coffeeshop, me coming into the bar that just happens to be your new work," he paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Maybe this is the universe trying to tell us something. Maybe... maybe it's giving us a second chance," Blaine murmured softly.

"What, exactly, are you trying to say?" Kurt spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"I just that maybe we should use this opportunity to, well, start anew," Blaine shrugged, sticking his hands into his coat pockets.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kurt laughed, still a bit confused, "but can you try that just one more time? 'Start anew'? How?"

"Well," Blaine settled onto one of the bar stools, "for starters, I'd like to give you my number." He winked and pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket. Kurt felt his face flush as he fetched a piece of paper from the back of the bar. The curly-haired man scribbled a few digits onto the paper and handed it back.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, feeling himself blush once more.

"No problem!" Blaine beamed. "You should really call me sometime, new kid," he winked once more.

The brunette rolled his eyes, but was unable to keep a smile from creeping it's way onto his face.

"It's Kurt, actually, and I think I just might have to take you up on that offer."

Blaine rose from his seat and chuckled. He said a quick goodbye before heading out the door. Kurt sighed, resting his head in his hands once more.

_Did your ex really just give you his number? Isn't that a little weird?_ the voice in the back of his head asked. Kurt smiled to himself at the thought, still not quite sure what had just happened. All he knew was that he felt very happy, and that he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.


End file.
